1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for attaching a device to a pipeline. More specifically, but not exclusively, embodiments of the invention relate to face seal gaskets and methods of use for facilitating attachment of a meter or other device to a pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
In geographical areas where the prevailing temperature may be below freezing a substantial portion of the year, pipelines carrying liquid, particularly water pipelines, are laid a sufficient depth below the earth's surface to prevent freezing of the liquid carried by the pipelines. In practice, such pipelines may be laid as much as ten feet below ground level. In areas less prone to below freezing temperatures, pipelines may still be laid underground to minimize damage and/or interference with other structures such as roads.
In order to monitor liquid flow within the underground pipelines, flow meters are often coupled to the pipeline at selected locations. For example, a meter may be installed in the pipeline leading from a water main to a residential, commercial, or industrial user. Access to the meter is often provided through the use of a lined meter pit provided at selected locations so that access to the meter can be had from ground level. The water meters are connected to the pipeline via an inlet and an outlet. Often, a face seal gasket such as a rubber or copper washer is positioned between the water meter inlet/outlet and the respective pipeline fittings to provide a seal against leaks.
When installing a water meter with a face seal gasket, it can be difficult to properly position the face seal gasket in alignment with the fitting and the inlet/outlet while simultaneously tightening the fitting against the inlet/outlet. This is further complicated when the installation is done within a meter pit due to space constraints. Thus, apparatuses having improved face seal gaskets and installation methods thereof are needed.